


Boy with a Chainsaw for an Arm ~ Ash Williams

by teenagelobotomyy



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Co-workers, Deadites, Dirty Jokes, Disapproving Family, Dorks in Love, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Letters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Small Towns, The Necronomicon, ash feels a lil threatened, ash has a jawline for dayyys, ash is so fucking cocky, i based ash's reputation off of ash vs evil dead, readers bff dissaproves of ash, they all work at s-mart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagelobotomyy/pseuds/teenagelobotomyy
Summary: What happens when small love letters are being left by your co-worker? Oh, he also was accused of murdering his sister, girlfriend, and two friends. He cut off his own hand, has a book that can release all of evil, and he makes horrible pick up lines. He's not like other boys.STILL EDITING LMAOO





	Boy with a Chainsaw for an Arm ~ Ash Williams

"You what about Ash?!" Vicky said, her warm brown eyes going wide. Vicky's eyebrows raised in surprise and confusion. 

Your expressive friend, Victoria, was the only person that you grew close to after moving to Elk's Grove a few months ago.

"Chill out Vic, I said he was cute. That's all." you shrugged. You bite into your room temperature burger.  "Nuh-uh. No way." Vicky said, her voice growing stern. "What?" you ask, your eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't know 'bout what he did?" the curly headed girl asked.

"No." you scoff.

"He killed his friends and his sister. He's missin' a hand because he chopped off himself."

Your eyes widen. You think,  _'He did that? There's no way. Ash would be in jail, right?'._ You take another bite of your fast food. "Bullshit. Why isn't he in jail then?" you say, mouth still a bit full. 

"Well, he was accused of it," Vicky says "look it's just a no.". You stand up and look down a her. "Whatever man, that's just cruel. Break's almost over, so let's get going." you say, Vicky following you to the break room door.

You and Vicky walk out and take in the sights. "See ya." Vicky said, walking to her area. Vicky worked in the gardening section, while you worked checkout near the sporting goods section. You take your spot behind the register. You flipped a switch which caused a light up number four to glow.

People began to line up with their shopping carts. You mindlessly scan in people's items, then proceeded to give them a fake smile and a "Have a good day!".

Every now and then, an object would catch your eye. Once you brought your full attention, you didn't regret it. It was your co-worker, Ash. You admired his features. His pronounced chin and cheekbones pleased your eye. 

"Ahem!"

Your admiration was interrupted by a middle-aged woman with a 'Can I speak to your manager?' haircut. You quickly began to scan her items. Once finished you say, "That'll be $24.98.". The woman pays and remarks, "Ugh, horny teenagers." under her breath. Part of you was slightly offended by her comment.

You look back over to Ash, finding him looking back at you. Then you realize, you're not the only one working in check out today. Your eyes meet his his. You smile to him, receiving one back from him. Ash lifted up his hand, it shines silver as he waves to you.

You feel... slightly accomplished.

As your shift slowly nears it's end, you grow desperate for the restroom. You quickly switch off your station, light-up number four going out.

Once you finished your business, you jog back to your checkout lane. By this time, there was a lot less people and only a few other checkout lanes. On the scanner, there was a small, folded sheet of receipt paper. You open it to read,

_'Hey dollface,_

_I saw you eyein' me and realized that I never said "Hi"._

_I have been staring at you from all angles around the store but now that we’re here in the checkout line I feel like it’s appropriate._

_Let's go out sometime._

_-Ash'_

You scoff at the cheesy line. You're defiantly showing this to Vic. You then turn to switch on your light. The light flickers, and so does a few other lights in the store.

The wind outside build up, clouds shading the sky. Suddenly, there's a loud crash. The front windows shattered, glass spilling onto the floor. You stand still from shock, unmoving. The snarky woman you helped earlier steps through the window. Her skin was grey and appeared as if it was going through decay. The woman's eyes were milky white, but also bloodshot.

 **"ASHLEY! WE'RE HERE TO SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!"** the woman called out, her voice was distorted and maniacal. 

You whimper as you duck down behind the counter. The other shoppers and employees took refuge behind counters and within aisles. The sound of someone's heels hit the floor, small crunches emitting from the glass spilled across the floor.

"Hey she-bitch!" a males voice calls out. You peek out from the counter and see... Ash? He pointed a shot gun with a short barrel to the woman.

 **"You'll never defeat us, Ash. Don't you realize that everything you touch DIES!? I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL, ASHLEY WILLIAMS! JOIN US! JOIN US!"** the woman shrieked. 

"I'll join you in Hell." Ash replied, no sign of fear in his voice. He pulled the trigger, and with a quick bang gore spilled everywhere. The body falls back into the mess of it's own blood and brain. You gasp at the sight, your thoughts on Ash quickly changing. 

You feel something wrap around your ankle.

You're pulled back, screaming as you desperately claw at the floor. You're flipped onto your back, meeting the cloudy white eyes of a man. Blood and drool ran down his chin. **"HELLO BABY!"** he taunts. The man's boney hands lace around your neck. He squeezed gently, but slowly this grip tightened. 

Your eyes began to flutter as small white dots came into vision. A loud buzz emerged, and soon enough black tinted crimson splattered onto you. You scream seeing the chainsaw tear through the chest of the man. The saw moved upwards, causing more blood to splatter on you and a loud shriek from the man. The power tool moved from his chest to his head in a quick swipe.

 The man falls to the side, his body thumping on the floor. Your hero is revealed. Ash is standing there, covered in gore to match you like it's a fucked up face mask. The chainsaw he held took place of his hand. Ash offered his free hand and said, "What? You've never seen a man with a functioning chainsaw arm before?". You take his hand, wide eyed. 

"Do you have a ride?" you ask nervously. You felt safer with Ash. 

"Yeah babe, let's hit the road." Ash says, beginning to lead you to his car. You quickly grab the note he left for you and catch up to him. You follow Ash into the parking lot and spot his cream coloured car. You sit in the passenger seat while Ash rummages around the trunk. Ash jumps into the drivers seat. He starts the car and pulls out of the car park. 

The two of you sit there, covered in gore as soft rock music plays to fill the silence. You'd never think of a situation where this is normal. You pipe up, "What the fuck were those things? That was some 'Exorcist' shit.".

Ash chuckles and replies, "Deadites, babe."

"Why are they like that?" 

"They're evil. There's this book you see. It's a long story."

"Did you do that to your friends? Were they deadites?"

"Yeah they were. Don't you go thinkin' that I chopped up my girlfriend for fun." Ash's voice grew a little defensive, but sadness tinted it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. That's just fucked up." you say looking to Ash.

"Where you headin' anyways, dollface?" Ash looks back, a small smile across his face. 

"Can I go to yours? I don't want to be alone after all that shit." you say, looking back towards the road. 

"Yeah." he says softly.

"Thank you, Ash."

"Anytime, babe."

All you could think was, _'This fucking guy.'_.

**Author's Note:**

> oof  
> i'm too lazy to correct it so  
> also, we are lacking Ash stuff so uh here


End file.
